


The Sith And The Apprentice

by ThatCrazyFanficGirl



Series: The Light And Dark Of A Heart [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mental Anguish, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyFanficGirl/pseuds/ThatCrazyFanficGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been gravely injured, Kylo Ren has returned to the Rebellion, and you've begun training under Supreme Leader Snoke as his new apprentice. But weeks later, Hux is still in a coma, Kylo is becoming stronger than ever, Snoke is testing your limits and the Knights of Ren? Well, they are pissed. Extremely pissed.<br/>As the battle between the First Order and the Rebellion begins reaching its climax, you must decide between love and peace: Hux and the fate of the galaxy.<br/>What will you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apprentice

The chamber was vast. Dark. Cold. A permanent air of death haunted you and a deep chill racked through your bones. Around you, droids upon droids stood, guns pointed, waiting. You closed your eyes.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
Silence filled your ears. Your cloak lay heavy on your shoulders. Your lightsaber warmed at your side.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
You felt a prickling at the corner of your mind and reached down, deep down, clasping your anger in both hands before rising up once more, bringing the fire with you.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
“Kill her.”  
It began.  
The droids all moved at once and began stumbling forward, blasting in your direction. Reacting quickly, you switched on your saber and began deflecting the onslaught of beams. It was overwhelming. You fell to one knee. Too much. Too fast.  
“Get up.”  
You closed your eyes, relying solely on the Force to guide your hands. Behind your lids there was blackness.  
Breathe in. Breathe out.  
Your eyes flew open and you jumped, flinging yourself over robot heads and landing behind them. It only took a mere minute to cut them all down, leaving you standing once more in silence, surrounded by destroyed parts, not even puffed. At the end of the room Snoke slowly stood, beginning to shamble towards you. You knelt once more, this time bowing your head.  
“Master.”  
“Rise, my apprentice.” His croaking voice twisted through the air and wrapped its way around your mind. You pulled yourself back up to your feet, head still bowed, and Snoke finally reached you.  
“Your training is proceeding faster than expected. A sign that one day you may be truly powerful.” You could hear a slight tone of approval in his voice.  
“You are dismissed. Get some rest. Tomorrow, I have an even greater challenge for you.”  
You nodded hesitantly, before spinning around and striding out the doors. Outside, you were among ferns and wet trees.  
Ah, it had been raining again.  
Ignoring that fact, you turned away from the great temple and began making your way to the small First Order outpost that had been built nearby. Snoke liked having servants within reach to do his bidding. But to him, that’s all they were. Servants. Something to use up and throw away. You knew better though. Without his knowledge, the First Order had implemented an order that if anything should ever happen to Snoke, it would remain strong, and follow out their own battle plans, continuing to take on the galaxy until they were the Supreme, in charge of absolutely everything.  
You reached the outpost and entered, heading straight for the medical bay. Entering, you glanced at the nurse who was seated in the corner, munching on a sandwich. She put it down for a second and glanced at you, shaking her head, knowing your question before you even asked. You sighed and punched in the code for the private healing rooms. Once inside, you locked it again and took your place in the chair you took every night. In front of you, General Hux was tucked into a bed. He was pale, ginger haired mussed. It had been almost three weeks since you had taken him from the ship, but he was yet to wake up. Your only solace was that his wounds were almost healed, so he would have next to no pain when he finally did.  
Placing one hand over his and closing your eyes, you let yourself drift off into a restless sleep. 

********************************************

General Leia Organa was bent over in her chair, signing some orders when Kylo Ren finally woke up. She froze, fingers hallway through a signature, before placing the papers carefully on the ground and standing up. She moved to her sons bedside and peered down. His eyes slowly fluttered open and confusion crossed them, before he realized who was standing in front of his and realization hit him.  
Leia couldn’t help the tears of relief that spilled down her cheeks. But she also couldn’t help the hand that slapped him right across the face. Ren cradled his reddening cheek in his hand, but his face slowly softened at the sight of Leia.  
“Ben.”  
“Mother.”  
And then Leia fell into his arms and hugged him, squeezed him as if she would never let go.  
He was home. Her boy was home.


	2. Echoes Of Screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE!!!
> 
> This was supposed to be posted on the first of March, but as always, my internet has picked the worst of times to fuck up. :( I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!
> 
> On the same note: A MASSIVE (belated) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DRAGONIZ!!! I HOPE YOU HAD AN ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC DAY!!!

Rows upon rows of droids stood before you. Inside, you smirked. This was the same as yesterday. This would be easy.   
“Kill her.”  
The droids leapt forward, and so did you, ready to slice them down. But as your blade met the first droid, the room was filled with its ear-piercing shriek of pain. Your mouth fell open. It had screamed. In pain. It…it could feel this?   
A blast singed your shoulders and you quickly began deflecting others. No. It was just programming. It had to be. He was messing with your mind.   
Shaking your head, you began cutting your way through the droids, each meeting you with sounds of utter horror. You squeezed your eyes shut. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.   
Sometime soon, you don’t know when, the room fell silent and you opened your eyes. They were all dead. Snoke looked pleased.   
“Well done, my apprentice.”  
Nodding your head, you spun around and left the room, not waiting for his approval. You don’t think you wanted it after what you had just done. Programming screams into them. That…that was just sick. Completely and utterly sick.   
“Hey (y/n).”   
You grimaced. You had completely forgotten that the Knights of Ren had arrived on planet yesterday. Their quarters were located on the way to the medical bay, making sure you had to pass them. In the back of your mind, you felt yourself questioning whether this was Snoke’s bidding.   
Biting your tongue, you slowly turned around to find three knights in full outfit, masks adorned, towering over you. You could feel the anger radiating off them. Now this you really weren’t up for dealing with.   
“Yes?”  
One of them stepped forward shoved you, like a child in the school playground.   
“What makes you so special? Why do you get to become a sith, instead of us? We are stronger, more powerful than you could ever dream to be. Why you?”  
You shrugged your shoulders, glaring right at the knights.   
“It would not do well to question the Supreme Leader or his choices.” And with that you spun on your heel. Behind you, you could sense more anger radiating off them as you stalked away, and just before you entered he medical bay, you heard one murmur a reply.   
“Remember, ‘apprentice’. We could kill you if we want to.”  
You entered the room and leant against the door, letting out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding. The nurse glanced up from her paperwork and shook her head sadly, before returning once more. You quickly moved into Hux's room and to his bedside, falling to your knees. Tears began spilling out of your eyes. Please. Just please.   
You leant your forehead against the cool steel of the medical bed and gave into the sobs racking your body.   
“God, Hux. Just wake up. Please. I need you here. I need you with me. I need you.” But the General stayed unmoving in his bed, deaf to your please, dead to the world. 

**************************

Ben stood in front of the long mirror in his room, inspecting the earth colored robes he wore. They were simple and soft, very normal. He let a small smile cross his lips. He really was home.   
The door to his room burst open and Rey, the ex-Storm trooper and the resistance pilot stomped in. Ben spun around and regarded them warily, but they just glared at him. Well, except for Rey, who leapt forward and punched him right in the stomach.   
Ben fell to his knees and clutched his mid-section in pain. Geez, she sure was strong for such a small creature. Rey stood back for a minute and admired her handiwork, before reluctantly sticking out a hand and offering to help him up. Taking the hand, he stood back on his feet and glared straight at her. Rey glared back in response.   
“You deserved that, Kylo.”  
“I know. And it’s Ben, now. Ben Solo.”


End file.
